


Date night

by SeverineLoki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotps, Lockson, Locksonary, Not Shippy, because of cute reasons, cute stuff, ignoring the empty hearse, movies - Freeform, slightly ocd sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverineLoki/pseuds/SeverineLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock pouts when John gets ready for his date, only to be surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lovely friend Lokin. <3

"You're really going out? Tonight of all nights?" Sherlock grumbled as he plucked at a few of his violin strings. "We just finished a case. You pick up take away and we watch crap telly."  
  
"I know, but tonight is different." John huffed as he straightened his collar. "I told you before that I had tonight planned. Mary and I are really hitting it off. You even said you liked her."  
   
"I do like her, but she's getting in the way of our routine." Sherlock huffed, shifting in his chair and abandoning his violin. "Routines are important, John." He hated when things threw off their after case rituals. It had taken long enough to work John into his life and things, now between John's new work schedule and Mary, it had been difficult just keeping their morning and breakfast routines.   
  
"I know, I know." John chuckled, turning back to Sherlock, examining his friend. He strode over to stand beside the man's chair, shaking his head. "Come on, you idiot. Go get dressed."  
  
Sherlock's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?  _I'm_ not going anywhere."  
  
"Yes, you are. Mary would like you to come with us. We're off to dinner and a movie. Almost as good as Chinese and crap telly." His words had Sherlock shooting up, looking at John for any sign of him Joking.  
  
"You're serious?" He asked.  
  
"Yes! Go get dressed! We're going to be late!" John huffed, checking his watch. The sight of the full grown detective scrambling like a child to get ready for the dinner date made him grin. They'd make it work. He wasn't about to let Sherlock be alone again. He'd been more than relieved when Mary understood.  
  
Sherlock returned in record time, dressed neatly, just in time for a knock to sound on the door.  
  
"Hello hello!" Mary said brightly as she came in, brushing a little snow off of her shoulders and blond hair. "I've a cab ready down stairs. Are you both ready?" She smiled at the two men, moving to kiss John's cheek before offering a hug to Sherlock. "I'm quite happy you're coming a long, Sher. I think we'll be fast friends."

Sherlock accepted the hug after a quick glance at John, receiving a little nod of assurance. "I'm sure we will be. After all, John never takes me anywhere nice." Sherlock teased, cracking a little smile.  
  
"Yes, I'm a horrible best mate, now lets go. We're going to miss our reservations." John huffed, ushering the two out the door.   
  
"Yes, dad." Sherlock huffed teasingly as they moved out the door. As Sherlock and Mary moved to the cab, John could hear them laughing about something. He grinned to himself as he locked up the front door. He knew then that things were going to be just fine.


End file.
